


Delineation

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [10]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hovers between question and declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delineation

Tutoring intersects with meals. Her work returns to its standard, though academia is an increasingly rare topic.

They discuss music and culture, philosophy and science.

He speaks on the scorching heat of Shi'Khar. She describes the humidity of Mombasa.

San Francisco is inclement.

Her distraction and obvious discomfort in class reduces. She smiles at him across his kitchen table and he can no longer deny the shifting paradigm.

"This is not solely professional or platonic." It hovers between question and declaration.

She leans towards him, peers at him through her lashes. Her hand is a brisk wind on his cheek.


End file.
